


Teenaged Dream

by lepercohn97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Drinking, F/M, M/M, Tik Tok, gigs, mauraders era, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepercohn97/pseuds/lepercohn97
Summary: Remus plays the guitar in the band The Mauraders along with his best mates James Potter (lead singer), Peter Pettigrew (drums) and Sirius Black (base). Remus finds himself catching feelings for the long haired basest and no matter how many people Sirius chooses to take home after a gig, those feelings refuse to go away. Just another Teenaged Dream....Original plot created by the marvelous @padfootmarauds on tik tok who gave me permission to turn his plot bunny/tik tok serious into a fic!I do not own Harry Potter but I also do not approve or condone the actions and words of one JK Rowling.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Original Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 4





	Teenaged Dream

**Author's Note:**

> See notes at the end :)

The methodical strumming of the strings worked their way through the room, each cord causing a sense of calm in the young man as he continued his practice. He really didn't want to mess up again, regardless of what his bandmates said. He still felt like he needed to be on top of his game and know every chord down to the last strum in order to make each gig work. Looking at the notes on the sheet music, he worried the pick in between his teeth and zoned out slightly as he read and re-read the chords.

"Oi! You have a hair tie I can borrow?" the slightly deep voice of his band mate called as he sauntered into the room. Remus looked up in shock and just nods and tosses Sirius one of the many bands sitting on his wrist. "Cheers," Sirius said, pulling his shoulder length black hair back into a messy bun on the top of his head. Remus would never admit it but he always loved when his friend did that. He thought it made him look quite striking. Shaking off that thought, the brunette turns back to his sheet music and starts to go over his notes once more.

"Whatcha doin' Moony?" Sirius asks, leaning over the side of the sofa to get a better look. 

"Rehearsing for Saturday, like you should be doing."

"Nah, I already know it all by heart," Sirius snarks back, pushing a loose curl out of his eyes. "Besides, I don't get stage fright like you do." 

Remus just rolls his eyes and turns back to his guitar, "Well aren't you lucky." 

He really wishes he had the confidence that Sirius, and even James, had. He knew he was decent at guitar but it never failed that once he got on stage in front of the crowd he always managed to mess up something. 

"You don't need practice anyway," Sirius continues, grey-blue eyes looking mischievously at the brunette, making him feel even more aware of their proximity. "You're killer, mate! They'll love you just as much as I do!" 

Remus, still looking down at then strings, feels a blush creeping up his neck. If Sirius were to see him now he would be nearly as read as a tomato. "Shut up," he grumbles, a small, hidden smile playing at the corners of his lips. 

"You even have your own personal harem of fanboys!" Sirius drones on, dramatically fanning himself as if it were scandalous. Remus continues to feel the blush creep up and turns his head slightly at his flatmate. "I'm going to hurt you," he warns. 

"Kinky!" Sirius winks, chuckling slightly as Remus' eyes widen. The brunette shakes his head in mock surprise, "You're disgusting."

"I know," Sirius laughs, standing back up to his full height which wasn't much shorter than Remus. 

"Anyway, you should hook up with someone tonight," Sirius continues. "You've been tense lately."

Remus looks up at him in genuine shock, what was going through his mind?!

"I am NOT hooking up with a fan. It's to weird," he stammers, absently scratching at one of the scars on his face. "I don't know how you manage it every show."

Sirius just shrugs and shoves his hands into his standard leather jacket. "Lots of eye contact...lots of physical contact, too..." he raises his eyebrows in a rather suggestive manner. "And LOADS more of alcohol."

"Ah, that makes sense," Remus scoffs and turns his head to look back at his best mate's direction. 

"What?" Sirius asks, slightly affronted.

"Nothing!" Remus responds quickly. "Now go away, I need to rehearse."

Sirius shrugs his shoulders and stalks back out of the living area, leaving Remus to his thoughts. 

No matter how much the brunette attempted to return to his practice he couldn't get his mind off the conversation the just shared.

_"They'll love you as much as I do"_ he had said. He didn't mean it like that but still...

Remus decides to think more on it later and returns back to his strumming. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to give a big thanks to @padfootmarauds on tiktok for letting me continue his amazing 10 part series! You the real MVP!


End file.
